Saving Grace
by OptimusPrime12
Summary: After learning that her family history contains information that can help this strange alien race win their war, Jolene has to decide if abandoning her school, her career and everything she has ever known is worth the feeling of adventure and acceptance?
1. Chapter 1

_The people who live in this world. They're a fragile people, but they are good. They have a spirit in them, more than anybot could ever imagine. Though some are cruel and evil, the rest of them are kind, gentle, soft. They're a young species, they have a lot to learn, but they are good._

 _! #$%^ &*(_

"Hey, Joey!"

I turned to the familiar voice behind me.

"Bee, hey!" I embraced the long lost friend in a hug, my specialty. "Dude, it's been so long!"

"Oh, I know," Bee said pulling away and holding me at arm's length. "Oh, wow."

"What is it?" I asked looking into his electric blue eyes.

"You're still as beautiful as you were the day I left here."

Before I could even blink, I could hear someone clearing his throat right behind us. I turned to see Jay walking up to us, slowing to stop.

"Oh, hey.. Babe," I smiled, backing away from Bee quickly and brushing the hair out of my face. He doesn't like it covering my face.

"Hey hun," Jay walked casually up draping his arm across my shoulders. He kissed my forehead forcefully, and looked at Bee. "Who's this?"

"This is Bee, baby. He's my -"

"Her best friend," Bee finished, offering Jay his hand.

"Yeah…." Jay looked at the outstretched hand and wrinkled his nose. "So, uhm, babe, I thought we were going to come back to my house," he winked at me, grabbing my shoulders and leading me away from Bee towards my car.

"B-bye Bee!"

His hand was still outstretched.

! #$%^&*()

I lay in bed staring straight up at the ceiling. The stains can look like little designs if you look at them long enough. Sometimes, they can distract you from -

Jay's arm draped over my waist while he was fast asleep. His head merged his way between my breasts and he sighed in content. He was napping soundly.

I had spent the summer working my butt off. When everyone was out partying and celebrating graduation, I was in a two week summer class getting my STNA, which is a State Tested Nursing Assistant. I work in a Nursing Home, Prime Time. I love it. I'm full time there, but I work 12 hour shifts so I only have to be there three days a week to make full time. Then, I go to school two days a week, where I'm going after my associates degree in nursing. An RN, or Registered Nurse. The on Sundays I teach a Sunday school class, and have family time, which isn't really family time anymore. It's mainly just Jay time. Then tuesdays are my days off, which are usually spent doing nothing until Jay comes over.

My phone vibrates on the table next to me, I grab it before it wakes the sleeping giant. I look at it and its work. I answer it quietly.

"Hey, what's up?"

" _Hey, Jolene?_ " They used my 'formal' name. " _It's Alison, the nurse tonight. I was wondering if there was anyway you could come in for a little bit tomorrow morning ? We had a call off._ "

It was Wednesday night. I could do it. "Yeah," I replied. "I just have to be able to leave by 2:30 so I can make it to school on time."

" _Awesome. Thank you so much. Ill see you tomorrow._ "

I sighed and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Jay mumbled as I stretched to put the phone back onto the table.

"Work." I replied running a hand through his hair. "I'm going in tomorrow morning for a few hours. I think I'm just going to go from there to school. I'll bring an extra set of clothes and just leave my scrubs in my locker. I'll just wear them again Friday."

He sighed. "How about I drive you tomorrow ? Then I'll bring your scrubs home and I'll wash them for you."

I smiled and thanked him saying how generous he is. Knowing full damn well I'll be the one washing them when I get home no matter how late - or early - it'll be.

"So who is this Bee kid?"

I sighed deeply knowing this conversation was going to happen eventually.

"He's just a friend, Jay." I assured him. "I met him a few years ago in high school, right before all the bombs and such went off. He disappeared after that."

"So you never liked him?"

"No. Jay. I never liked him. He was my best friend."

"Well," he sat up, propping himself on his arm. "I thought I was your best friend."

"You are," I kissed him on his cheek. "This was before I met you."

"And what about now, Joey?" He raised his voice. "He's back now! Mysteriously out of the blue and you didn't even ignore him! I've been trying to tell you not to talk to guys… You don't listen."

He climbed on top of me again and I just looked up at the ceiling, looking at the different shapes and pictures the stains made.

! #$%^&*

 **So, I decided to write a story story because I couldn't find one like this on here anywhere, and I wanted one to read. I promise, there will be transformers in it I just wanted to get this out there fast. So tell you think !**

 **I'm hoping this will cure my writer's block I have with Annabelle 2. As soon as that is done I'll go back to finishing that one, I promise I haven't forgotten.**

 **Thank you :3**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to the sound of the alarm clock buzzing, alerting me to start my day. Jay was draped over top of me like a blanket, but I knew he saw more of me being the furniture. I quietly wiggled out from under him and pranced to the shower.

It wasn't long after I got out of the shower that I heard Jay starting to get up as well.

"Good morning, princess," he told me kissing my cheek. "How about cooking me up some waffles to eat?"

"But I have to get dressed hun…" I protested softly.

"Naw," he turned back at my puppy dog eyes. His face turned grave and serious. "You either go and make them now so they're ready when I get out, or you don't go to work today."

"But baby, I can drive myself. I don't mind-"

"Jolene!"

I bowed my head and wrapped the towel around my body tighter. I headed for the kitchen where I made his waffles, eggs, and bacon. I turned the heat down on everything until he came out to eat it, so it 'wouldn't get cold.'

The car ride to work was filled with him chatting about absolutely anything that crossed his mind while I stared out the window. I occasionally listened so if he questioned me I wouldn't get in trouble. But, I still didn't have to listen to _all_ of his stories. He pulled into Prime Time, I gave him a kiss and I was off.

The morning sent smoothly. My favorite server was working and she smuggled me some biscuits and gravy. The benefits of being nice to everyone, everyone is nice back, usually. Around noon is when something strange happened.

I was outside thinking about eating lunch, but not being able to because of the weight limit Jay has me on. When, I noticed a nice new yellow and black camaro pulled up and parked in front of me. And who else stepped out of the drivers door than Bee.

"Joey!"

"Hey, Bee," I smiled, standing to greet him. Jays warnings and the events of last night kept ringing through my mind but I pushed them aside. _Jay didn't have to know_. "I see you got an upgrade On your car. Its nice,"

"Yeah," he scratched the back of his head turning to look at the shining car. "I go from A to B just fine."

"Yeah, like 0 to 100 in 5 seconds."

"Actually, I'm not that fast," Bee seemed to blush. "Would you...like to take a spin sometime?" He smiled, looking hopeful.

"Awe, Bee. I'd love too, but…." _If Jay found out he'd kill me_. "I'm just really busy right now with school and work AND church…."

"B-b-b-but I'd come pick you up!" he said desperately. "C'mon, I'll even let you drive."

That was an offer I couldn't pass up.

"Well, Jay doesn't usually go to church. So maybe Sunday ?"

His face lit up like a kid being told he could have any toy in the toy aisle. "Okay!" He beamed. "I'll go to church with you!" He hesitated for a second. "Is that alright?"

"Sure!" I smiled, pushing away the thought of what Jay would do if he found out. "I'll see you there okay?"

"Alrighty!"

Bee beamed as he climbed into his car. I waved to him as he backed away, and I listened to his magnificent engine as he rode away.

Now that I was greeted with silence, the thought of Jay finding out about not only the conversation I just had, but what I had agreed to …. It was scaring me. He would be so pissed..

I forced the thought out of my mind. Bee is my friend. And I trust Bee, I can see he only means well, he wants to be my friend. I can see that. Jay won't understand, but I do. … Bee would never do me wrong.

It was finally 12:30 and I had to return to work. It stressful inside. When you have 26 residents in your single care, who are 100% dependent on you, you stress. They're grown adults, so I don't want to say they're like children, but that's the closest I can compare it too. You even have to feed some of them.

The rest of the day went somewhat smoothly, and when 2 finally came around, Jay was waiting for her outside.

"So, how was work today babe?" He greeted, smiling broadly at me.

"It was fine," I said humbly, ignoring the signs of Bee. "We had a resident fall, and -"

"What happened?" He paused, hand on the gear shaft. "Who came and saw you? Was there anyone?"

"N-no, honey," I stammered. _How the hell did he know!?_ "I was just … Doing my job."

"You paused before you answered meaning something else happened. What all went on, who was there, who did you see and such?"

"Just my normal residents, babe." I answered smiling half-heartedly. "Just a normal day."

He sighed. "Promise?"

I nodded my head leaning over to kiss his cheek. Satisfied he revved the engine and pulled out and headed to school.

I hated lying to him, but I really didn't have any other option. I really wanted to spend time with Bee, and I needed to get away from Jay.

School wasn't that bad. We didn't talk about anything in particular in the one class I had, we just studied. Which helped a lot. I sat in the back corner as always and I listened to my music and caught up on some homework. With being over at Jay's most of the time I was falling just a bit behind.

When class ended I walked out to see Jay waiting in his car. He was studying his phone, probably looking at Facebook or something, but I smiled. _That's the Jay I love._

I started to walk towards him when -

"Joey!"

I paused in my tracks. Jay hadn't moved so I assumed he hasn't heard. I turned and smiled as I saw the bright man walking towards me.

"Bee!" I greeted, … Again. "What...are you doing here?"

"Well, the boss man wanted me to ask you a question, which is why I was at your work earlier." He smiled as he came to a stop.

I looked up at Jay and he was still studying his phone. "Well, what's your question?"

"He wanted to know if you would be willing to meet and talk to him about something." He scratched his elbow looking down. "I, kind of forgot what the something was…"

"That's alright," I assured him looking at Jays car again. He was looking up this time, and right at us. My heart sank in fear as his hand reached for his door handle. "Bee, I, I'd love to meet him still and talk about whatever it is. But right now," Jay had almost reached us. "Just let me know when and I'd - Hey babe!"

"Bee, Jolene." He snarled my name putting a form arm around my shoulders. He looked at me. "What is he doing here?"

"Well, I … I..,"

"I came to see if she'd be willing to meet with my boss," Bee answered, looking worriedly at me. I felt Jays grip tighten around me and I flinched in pain. "He wants to talk to her about something. I forgot what that something was but it was something with her family."

"Well, she can't."

I flinched and looked at my feet. _This is going to end bad._

"And why in the Pits of Kaon can she not?"

Bee stared Jay down. Jay was not a small man by any means Bee was just tall. And what Joey was afraid of, I didn't think either one of them would back down. I looked up at Jay, to see confusion on his face. I had gotten. Used to Bee's strange way of . cursing. He once told me it was to keep him _from_ cursing.

"Because I said so."

I kept my head down looking at my shoes as Jay tightened his grip on my shoulders.

Bee stared relentlessly at Jay. I kept thinking he was going to pounce on him and take him down. She was vaguely aware if a gathering crowd, which made me nervous. However, I kept my head down. His glare faltered, like he was listening to someone talk quietly. He firmly nodded his head and left. The crowd parted as he climbed into his car. As he pulled away, I noticed a black GMC topkick follow behind him. But before I could admire the beautiful truck Jay's rough arm started dragging me to his car.

"What the _hell_ was that!?" He demanded as soon as we were in the safety of his car. The crowd started to disappear with our absence, the craziness gone. "I just _fucking told you_ to stay away from him! And then he has _the nerve_ to _question_ what _I say…"_ he trailed off in pure rage. He pulled out and headed towards the highway. He glanced over eyeing me smoothly. "Tonight is going to be _fun_."

_—_

 _::Bee, what is going on!?::_

Bumblebee sighed looking back towards the black truck.

:: He's being an ass, 'Hide.:: he commed back. ::He told me that _she_ can't see boss bot.::

 _:: That doesn't matter. Get your aft out of there before you draw attention to yourself.::_

Bee sighed. Ironhide was right, a crowd was gathering. He took another look at Joey, who was still looking at her shoes. He nodded affirmative to Hide's order, and left. As soon as his holoform got into him, he offlined it and spun away. Ironhide followed closely behind.

::Prime,:: he commed to the bot.

 _::Bee?::_ the deep baritone responded.

::Is there anyway I can bend your not harming humans? Just this once?::

 _::Bumblebee!::_ Ironhide roared as Bee laughed hysterically. _::Prime, we have a situation with the human.::_


	3. Chapter 3

Work had been boring today. I mean, the morning of course was crazy, but that's just a normal thing. In the morning we have to get every resident up, and depending on their needs be with them for twenty - thirty minutes, each. And when there's twenty - six of them that you're responsible for with only one other person to help you, it gets a bit stressful. But, that's normal. What's not normal is being three hours from the end of your shift and not having anything to do. Now, I don't mind not having anything to do. Trust me, 12 hour shifts wipe you out, especially on a Friday night. However, I hated sitting on my ass and not doing anything.

I decided to go home today instead of going over to Jay's house like normal, and I was going to do the same Saturday and Sunday after church. I just couldn't bare to stand there and listen to Jay question me over something, and I _hated_ lying to people. But I was really looking forward to being with Bee Sunday.

I just… I feel safe around Bee. Like, I love Jay, and I love being with Jay, but Jay. .. He hurts me. And not just physically, but mentally. … With Bee, I know he would never, _never_ do anything I didn't want to do, or wouldn't let anyone make me do something I didn't want to do. Or allow anyone to hurt me or anything like that. Bee would protect me at all costs.

I smiled thinking of the man in the yellow camaro. I wonder if he goes to church any, or if he's believed in God or anything like that.

When I clocked out I headed for my car. It's a nice 2003 Jeep Wrangler, a dark navy blue. It's top was removable, but I hardly ever did. Jay didn't like it that way… There were quite a few miles on it, but that's alright. As long as it runs.

My apartment was empty and alone when I walked in. It's always a mess, I never have time to clean, and it's not like I'm trying to impress anybody. Jay has already deemed it _unfit_ for him to even step in. So therefore I was free to do as I please.

I cleared a spot off of my couch and slouched down grabbing a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos that was laying next to me.

I flipped on the newest episode of Grey's Anatomy, chomping on my chips happily.

\+ $%- &

I woke to the buzzing sound in front of me. It took me a second to realize that it wasn't in fact my alarm clock, but the television. I sat up reading that it was an emergency broadcasting.

" _Good evening and welcome to channel 7 news._ " The lady said as I stretched out a yawn. " _I bring you some dire news. As though of you who may remember the massive bombings in Albany, those same bombers are back_." I froze where I was. _THEYRE BACK?_

" _Authorities spotted the same black truck that was spotted two years ago in the bombings. That same truck was seen leaving the scene of a recent bombing in Goshen. If you have any information please call the police hotline._ "

I froze when they flashed a picture if a GMC topkick. _The same one I saw following Bumblebee._

 _Oh no_.

\- -$%+#-$

" _The humans have still naïvely placed the blame on me," Ironhide stated angrily to their leader. "They're going to be reporting me every chance they get. I'm going to be stopped by those_ annoying _officers."_

" _A small price to pay, old friend," the Prime rumbled in a deep rich baritone that made Bumblebee stand straight and attentively. "We cannot risk the Decepticons ruining this beautiful planet. We have to fight them back."_

" _What am I supposed to do if they_ do _pull me over, Prime!?" He logically argued._

" _As long as you keep good company, you should be fine," the green medi bot stated calmly, finally shedding some light onto the subject. Bumblebee understood the hesitance at the beginning, but no one were to defy the orders of a Prime. In the end, even Ironhide would bend. "Be unthreatening especially when they pull you over. Comply with their very demands and as soon as they find they have nothing on you you will be cleared."_

" _Its just for a while, Ironhide," the Prime rationalized. Another thing Bee noticed about their Prime. Whereas he knew his orders were to be followed without question, he understood the fears of blindly going into a battle, especially on an unknown planet with unknown inhabitants. "My deepest apologies for anything that I may have done to make you feel as if you are in harms way. But -"_

" _Oh, save it Optimus," 'Hide interrupted. "I know you didn't mean any harm. But if one of these glitches is Barricade I swear I'll rip his spark out,"_

 _Bumblebee turned away from the group when he heard music coming through his comm link. He had very rarely actually used the cell phone he had his comm link, due to the very few humans who had its number. That number in fact was a single one._

 _Jolene._

#+%(%(

" _Hello?"_

A sigh of relief came from Joey as she heard Bee's voice. It was late, 2100, and she was afraid he wouldn't answer.

"Bee! Oh thank God you're okay!" she breathed , tears staining her eyes. "I was so worried!"

" _Oh, Joey. About what?"_

"I just saw the news story… I thought that they would've taken you. I saw ta topkick following you home earlier…" A faint sobbed escaped. "I was afraid."

I faintly heard Bee chuckle. " _Its alright love. I'm perfectly safe_."

"Thank God. Alright Bee…" I let myself calm down, to breathe. "I guess I'll send you Sunday, right?"

" _Wouldn't miss it for the world_."

I smiled and hung up the phone. I switched the TV off, and deemed my couch be a good enough bed for the night. I double checked the alarm for work, rolled over and tried my best to fall asleep.

+#+%+&(#+

 **Okay guyssss. So I have a lot of conflicting feelings as to where I should take this story. My favorite of all time is Optimus, but I'm feeling a strong pull towards Ironhide. I'll still have a while before I make it official, but your opinions are greatly appreciated ! :)**

 **Make it a great night :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I don't own transformers, or the storylines that I am going to follow. I wish I was that cool. I only own my OCs , which you'll know who they are.**

+#+%+%+#+ (

My alarm rang soundly at 8:30. I rolled over and clicked it off with a smile on my face.

It was Sunday.

I checked my phone and saw that I had received a message from Bee at 6:30. Questioningly I looked at it.

/ _Would you like for me to give you a ride?\\\_

/That would help a lot, I guess.\\\ I said in reply. /Since I'm spending all day with you anyways. But if it's too late, I understand.\\\

I placed my phone back on my bed and hopped into the shower. I was still at my house, Jay had said he had "needs" besides taking care of me tonight. I didn't mind, I wanted to be away from him anyways.

I stood under the hot water, letting it relax the muscles in my back. Last night had been rough. We had lost a resident, someone whom I was close with. I had cried about it, but I hadn't let myself drown on it. I couldn't then, I had twenty five other people that needed my attention. I bottled it up to save for later.

Like now.

After steaming up the bathroom I returned to my room to see that Bee had responded.

/It's never too late. I'll be there in half an hour.\\\

That was twenty minutes ago. _Shit._

I grabbed a summer dress out of my wardrobe and slipped it on. It was black with pink and blue flowers covering it all. The back was cut out, and it rested easily just above my knees.

I heard a gentle knock in my door as I cursed myself. Ringing my hair out with a towel ran to open the door to see Bee smiling at me.

"Hey! Sorry, I'm not ready quite yet."

"That is alright," he said as he moved in, shutting the door behind him. "I am in no hurry."

I cleaned a spot off of my filthy couch and just stared at it. I was surprised when he moved around me and sat in it, grinning up at me. I rolled my eyes and returned to my bathroom.

When I finally came back to the living room, Bee hadn't moved an inch. He looked up upon my arrival, seeing my ready state stood up and walked towards the door. "Are you ready, ma'am?" He said holding my door open.

I giggled and walked out, asking him to lock it. His yellow camaro sat next to my jeep soundly. "Our chariot awaits," he said pushing past me to climb into the driver's seat.

 _Oh, it was going to be a good day_.

(#+%+#+

"So, what sound does a whale make?"

The class was suddenly full of noises that sounded like dying cows and giggles.

"That's right!" I laughed to my class of preschoolers as they paid more attention to the crayons and coloring page I had in front of them. Bee sat in the corner with a coloring page in the world, but he paid less attention to it and was watching me. "Now who knows about Jonah?" My 5 year old raised her hand. She had long super curly blonde hair. "Julie?"

"Uhm.. He was - he was the guy that got ate by a whale!" She smiled.

"That's right!"

"Oh no!" Her little sister, three year old Emma gasped. Opposite of her sister, she had straight brow. Hair that was just past her shoulder. "He got ateded?"

"Well, almost honey," I reassured her.

"It was like Finding Nemo!" Julie explained to her. "When Nemos Daddy and Dory got eaten up!"

"Yes, Julie! Exactly like that!" I addressed the rest of the class ; "God told Jonah to do something and Jonah didn't do it." A string of gasps went through the small ones. "Have you guys ever had your parents tell you to do something, and you don't do it?"

A hand shot up immediately. The pastor's kid. _Imagine that_. "Nolan?"

"My daddy told me to not be so close to my baby!" He exclaimed. 'His baby' is his only little brother whom he cherished. "But I just loved him so much!"

"Well Nolie, sometimes you have to give people their space." I smiled as they went back to coloring. "But God sent a whale to gobble up Jonah. And while Jonah was in his belly, the whale took him to the town God wanted him to go too, and spit him back out!" I made an exploding motion with my hands, and to my delight they all copied with their own added sound effects. "Then Jonah did what God said too, and helped a whole lot of people!"

With that the kids wrapped up their drawing and headed back out to their parents.

"Did that really happen?"

I turned to see Bee leaning against the wall by the door.

"Well," I laughed. "That's for you to decide."

"What do you mean?"

"Religion is a faith, Bee." I explained to him. "Its a way of life. IT'S for you to decide if you want to believe it or not. I can't tell you for sure. I believe it but if you do, its all up to you."

He seemed to ponder it for a moment before he moved to help me clean up the mass of crayons.

"Joey!"

I turned to see my little sister wrapping her arms around my leg. There's a rather large age difference between us, my parents got a little too…. _Yuk_.

"Hey girly!" I smiled, reaching down to wrap her into a hug myself. "How's my girl?"

"Great!" She beamed, glancing behind me to Bee. "Where's Jay?"

"He didn't come again," I motioned for Bee. "This is my friend, Bee. Were going for a drive later so he came here with me."

"Awesome!" The girl smiled and hugged Bees leg like she had mine.

I smiled as Bee chatted with her, moving to sit in the front. My parents sat in the back, and as long as I was with Jay, they didn't want anything to do with me.

The sermon was short and sweet, covering the same thing that I had covered with the kids. Afterwards Bee decided that I could drive then. I drove onto the highway while Bee reclined into his seat.

"She drives so smoothly," I stated running my hands across the steering wheel. It seemed to shimmer back at me, something I tried to ignore. "What's this?" I gestured to where there seemed to be a face in the center. It had a square jaw line and a calming demeanor.

"I found it online. Its supposed to mean like peace or something."

I nodded in understanding. "So where are we going?"

This he perked up at. "I was actually wondering if you could meet up with my boss.." He loomed cheekily at me. "He really needs to talk to you. It's important."

I shrugged. "I'm not doing anything today,"

"Great! I programmed the address into my GPS, if you'll follow it."

(#+%+#+

"This is where you stay at?"

"No!" Bee answered dismissively. The GPS lead us to what seemed to be an abandoned Hospital. It had a large glass front wall, and a small entrance in the back. "This is just where he wanted to meet." I nodded in understanding as Bee directed me into the emergency entrance. I noticed that the wall was smashed through, which Bee directed to drive into the hospital itself. There, I was met with a monster of a truck.

"He's gorgeous," I said, completely abandoning the camaro. Bee looked kind of hurt for a moment as I approached the truck. "Peterbilt." I reached up and traced the symbol where the Peterbilt should've been. "Its like the one in your car, Bee."

"Its our war symbol," a deep baritone voice said beside me, making me jump ten feet in the air.

I traced my thumb around the symbol again. Somehow it seemed much more majestic and meaningful on the semi than it did the camaro. "Is this your truck?" I asked, removing my hand suddenly feeling rude.

I glanced at the man and did a double take. He was about six foot, 5 inches. He had broad shoulders, _very_ nice biceps, and eyes the same color as Bee. He was provably in his late 30s, and He was wearing a white undershirt with a blue and red flamed button up, darker blue jeans, and black combat boots. I couldn't help but notice he matched he'd the truck, leaving now doubt that it was his.

"Oh, God," I backed up, fretting that he would mind about fingerprints on his paint job. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean -"

"Don't apologize," a hint of demanding in his voice. Obviously this man was a leader of something. "I do not mind."

Sighing, I moved my hand to the grill, feeling it was warm to the touch. Moving around the truck trailing my fingers along as I go, smoothing over the wics of the flames, moving up and over the wheel well and down to the back. "What year is he?"

"1992,"

"I thought so," I mumbled, more to myself now. "The frame towards the cabin shifts,"

When I had completed my circle and looked back at the man whom I have deemed worthy of a man. _This truck is amazing!_ But when I looked at him, he had his eyes closed, in what seemed to be complete control and … Desperation? Once I had removed my hand he returned to look at me with those eyes.

"So, can I correctly assume you're Bee's boss, right?" I stuck my hand out to shake anyways, but smiling when I saw a slight nod.

"Optimus Prime."


	5. Chapter 5

**So I've gotten zero feedback. Which is fine and all, but I do want to know if you guys like it or not. Because if not I mean I can just keep making major decisions on my own, but I would** **love** **for you guys to at least throw things my direction. I was planning on having it follow the movieverse plots seeing as I don't have much if an imagination for a Long strenuous major plot , as seen in my last stories, and I have been reading a lot of that sort so I figure I'd give it try. For an example of my question : should I bring Shia (Sam) into this beheebles or not ? I was going to add his character into this chapter but I guess I can stall again. I** _ **NEED**_ **your guys feedback, because I don't know what to do and I'm trying like hell to be with my updates. So please, work with me ! :) much love :***

 **I do not own anything transformers or its plot, only my OCs**

++#+%+#

"Jolene," I massive voice rumbled through me. "We are an advanced form of the military that specializes in pretty much any kind of combat you could imagine." I ran options through my head, but none of them setting right in my mind. "We are currently searching for one of the mec - men that we are fighting against," he stumbled. _What's so hard about the word man?_ "I do believe that your family history may be able to pinpoint exactly what it is that we are looking for. If you are able and willing to do a little digging for us, I would greatly appreciate it."

I thought about it a moment. I would love to help, but… Jay….

"I would love to help you," I stated slowly. "However all of the history of my family is at my parents house and … Well…"

"She doesn't get a long with her parents, sir." Bee stepped forward, saving me.

Optimus' face scrunched together before looking at me again. "Do you think it would be of assistance if one of us went with you to talk to them?"

I shrugged. "It might. But either way my boyfriend will throw a fit…"

"Well, you can think about it." Bee chirped.

"Bee." Optimus layed a hand in his shoulder. "We do not have that kind of time. We need that information now."

I flinched. So either I don't help and their cause suffers or I help and…

"Its okay," I said reassuringly. "I will try my very best."

Prime gave a firm nod. "Thank you. Do you still aquire one of us to accompany you?"

"I would be lying if I said that wouldn't help."

"I shall send Ironhide to accompany you. He will be driving one of our special military vehicles -"

"Sorry to interrupt, sir," Bee said cautiously. "However, Ironhide's truck looks strangely familiar with the truck that has been linked to the bombings,"

I looked. Between the two of them. It was obvious Optimus wasn't used to be interrupted like he had been, but I really appreciated the thought. _So it was Ironhide who had been following Bee the other day_.

"No matter the cost, Ironhide is my most trusted warrior, and whereas I do not doubt any of my other soldiers, I know that he will be straight to the point and won't hesitate to explain our desperation. Bumblebee, you will be leaving for your scouting mission here soon with Jazz, I do not want to send him out alone again,"

"Its alright, Bee," I smiled at him. He still looked concerned but would not argue with his superior. "If you trust this guy, I I'll be alright." I paused for just a slight moment. "Is it a sexy truck?"

Bees eyes widened then he doubled over in laughter. Optimus even seemed to smile at his soldier's laughter. It was a while before he calmed down enough to send me a firm clap on the shoulder.

"I'll let you ask him."

! #$%^&*(

Jay dropped me off at school Wednesday morning, and I had told him I was going to my parent's house afterwards. The only thing was I didn't tell him Bee's friend was picking me up. I told him my cousin had finally gotten his license and that he was going to come pick me up.

After school, I didn't see any huge, magnificent trucks, so I sat on the side and waited. I pulled out some homework, and I waited patiently.

About twenty minutes after the parking lot had cleared from people going to class / leaving for the day, I heard the rumbling of a magnificent truck. The same black Topkick that had followed Bee the other day pulled up. It had wide black tires that were threaded nicely. It rumbled to a spot right in front of me and the passenger side door opened. I gathered my things and climbed in. Literally, _climbed_ in.

Sitting in the driver's seat was a very rough looking man. I had no doubt that this man was in the military. He was absolutely _ripped_. Like, body builder ripped. He was wearing a Black Shirt with army written in gray across his _glorious_ pec muscles. He was wearing army green pants and had a set of dog tags hanging around his neck. His hair was short spikes and he had just a hint of black facial hair. He had a set, firm jawline and what seemed to be ages if fighting set his eyes scrunched together angrily. He Had a mean looking scar slashed across his right eye, eyes that were a bright neon blue.

I smiled at him, laying my bag at my feet. "You must be the infamous Ironhide."

He shrugged and let a rough grunt. "I guess you could say that," his voice deep mixed into a slightly british accent. "I don't really have many friends to be famous by."

I giggled softly as he threw the truck in gear. As I threw my seatbelt on I let my hands linger on the leather seats, feeling the rumble of the beautiful engine. The interior was just as black as the frame, the leather sewn with just as dark gray stitching. The only thing that wasn't black was the controls on the radio, which currently was silent with the symbol of their squadron flashing across the screen. I felt the engine stumble as it switched into yet another higher gear.

"This is a beautiful truck," I ran my hands across the door frame, trying to break the silence. "What year is he?"

"He's a '07," he stated gruffly, not taking his eyes off the road. "How Do you know he's a he?"

"Well," I stated hesitantly. "He looks a little rough to be feminine.. And I don't know, I prefer calling my vehicles by masculine pronouns , just to be different…" the only way he showed me he was listening was a single nod. "I'm, sorry if I offended you…"

He Threw his head at me, eyes widening for half a second. "Do not apologize for something you have no reason to, femme."

I looked at my lap, hands tucking underneath my thighs. "Do you know where we're going?"

"Your _parents_ house," he put extra effort into the word, like he was struggling to say it.

"Thank you for coming with me,"

"Orders."

Silence encased our car ride again. It was quite a drive from school to their house. The truck rumbled along smoothly, until we reached the highway. After Ironhide pushed it past 60, the car swerved on its own and was very uneasy.

"What's that about?" I asked the man as he cursed silently, hands gripping the wheel tighter.

"I do not know." He grumbled quietly. "It hasn't always been this way."

"When did it start?"

"Right after I got the new tires."

I thought a moment as he battled the wheel. I asked for the manual and he reached over popping the glove box. I flipped through the pages finding the one I was looking for. "Maybe it's your treads?" I offered. "They may be too thick to support a light weight. Maybe -"

"Who are you calling 'lightweight!?'" Ironhide yelled, instantly leaving me cowering into the corner of the truck. Years of being with Jay have taught me to avoid contact when it's like this.

I tucked the manual back into the glove box, closing it carefully. I placed my hands on my lap and sat up straight, but with my bead down. "I am sorry, sir," I told him, not meeting his eyes. I didn't see, but I felt the inside of the truck quiet. It sounded like he was going to say something but I guess he decided against it because he shook his head and focused back on driving.

The rest if the ride was quiet. The truck would wiggle out of control occasionally, and I would keep quiet as Ironhide cursed the day the thing stepped off the assembly line. When we arrived at the house i stepped out quickly and made my way to the door. He grumbled behind me following as I knocked in the door.

It opened and I was met with the face of my mother.

"Hey, mom," I smiled softly as she rolled her eyes and leaned her shoulder against the door frame, arms crossing.

"What the _hell_ do you want?"

#$%^&*(

 **Again, I could really use your guys' help ! Who do we favor the most, Optimus or Ironhide ? And, do I bring in Sam? Or not ? And, also,** _ **please**_ **tell me if you like or not. .. I love writig for you guys, not just for myself. I want this story and I want you guys to like it. Please, let me know, okay? C:**

 **I do not own Transformers or any of the plots, I only own my OCs**


	6. Chapter 6

"C'mon, mom." I argued with her. "You won't even listen to us!?"

"Not as long as you are dating that piece of shit, I do not want anything to do with you." Moms words were icy and they stung, but I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I cannot help someone who refuses to help herself."

 _Ouch_.

"Ma'am," Ironhide stepped in. "Jolene is not here for her. She is here for me,"

I stepped back, losing my struggle controlling my emotions. Ironhide explained to her what he needed, and mom seemed to listen to him. She glanced back at me a couple times, assuming to take note of my lack of control. _Probably to use against me later_.

"Come in," mom finally opened the door for the man, but when I moved to follow, she abruptly cut me off. "Not you." She narrowed her eyes at me. "You are still not welcome at my house."

" _Mom,_ come on ! I -"

"No! I have said it before and I will say it a thousand times more." She leaned into me, getting real close to my face. Ironhide's form could be seen behind her, watching our interactions carefully. " _I will not help someone who refuses to help herself."_ with that, the door slammed shut and I was left with an empty hole in my chest.

+#+%(#

I had found my way back to the truck, but since I did not have keys, was stuck leaning against the front tires. Controlling my emotions was a losing battle, and seeing as there was no one else out there with me, I let go.

I don't cry often. I cry whenever I lose someone at work, and I'm always emotional in movies, but I do not mourn like most people. Jay had cracked down on my emotions, telling me that the only thing I needed to concern myself with was how to make _him_ happy.

"I just don't understand," I said to the truck. "I'm doing _everything_ I can to make them proud of me." I let out a sob and lost control of my breathing for just a minute. When I regained control, I continued. "I'm a full time student, I have a full , I'm working my ass off and they _still_ accept me!" I swallowed thickly, wishing I had some water. I looked back at the door, and saw no one coming. "I guess, they don't like Jay…. But _I do._ Isn't that enough for them? Can't they just trust that _I_ love him?"

+#+%+#

Ironhide was seated in Jolene's mother's kitchen. He had watched their interaction curiously, it wasn't like anything he'd ever seen before. It was his understanding that human parents were like the equivalent to their creators. They were supposed to provide love and comfort, were they not?

Ironhide thought back to his own creators, and shook his head violently. He had been one of the rare cases in Cybertronian history, and he was still very sensitive to it. Not something to bring to the processor yet. He had a crying girl on his tire and the girls mother coming back with a computer.

Speaking of.

::Optimus Prime,:: Ironhide called over the comm link. ::Joeys mother was able to provide accurate information. All we must do is order online and the glasses will be shipped to Joey's house to pick up.::

 _::Excellent, Ironhide.::_ the Prime congratulated, making him sit up with his shoulders back. _::I take it they did not have the glasses in their possession?::_

::No they had been taken with the cousin. Instead of causing anymore trouble she said she'd have them mailed to us.::

 _::Good work.::_

+$(&+#+ -$

When Ironhide finally came out of the house, I bounced up, wiping my tears away fiercely. "How was it?"

"Your cousin has the glasses in which we acquire," he unlocked the doors as he climbed in. "My team and I thank you for your assistance."

"Its not like I did anything…" I grumbled climbing into the now unlocked truck. "I only took you to moms house…"

"The glasses are being delivered to your apartment. We will send someone to pick them up."

I nodded. Sam had taken the glasses to use for a history project, thinking up of some crazy way to make money off of them. "So do you really believe it?"

Ironhide looked at me with a confused expression. "Believe what?"

I expected to have to direct him to the highway, but he seemed to navigate the small streets with ease. "The story with my great great grandfather."

"Archibald? Well, …" He seemed to be pondering the thought. His brows furrowed together, neon eyes focusing on something in the distance. "If he was as adamant as he was about the … Iceman?" I nodded. "Then I believe he believed he saw something that he could not explain."

I looked out the window, watching as the trees blended together with the speed we were going. It was silent for a few more minutes, until Ironhide's awkward grunt broke the silence.

"So…" He seemed to be treading unknown waters. "Are… You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I shot him a smile for half a second. "Just got a lot on my mind."

"Your cre - parents aren't .. Fond, of you?"

A strange way to put it. "No." I sighed, turning back to the window. "They're not fond of whom I am in a relationship with."

Before anything else could be said, a deafening _crash_ rattled my brain as the truck came to an abrupt halt with Ironhide cursing every word in the book and then some.

"Slagging hell," he exclaimed, looking me over. "Are you hurt?"

The sound of metal grinding on metal could be heard outside, but the smoke of the engine was blocking the windshield. "What is that?" I asked wiping blood from my mouth. I assumed from the pain in my mouth that I had bit my tongue or cheek or something.

Ironhide cursed some more, frantically trying to peer out of his window. "You're not going to like this," he reached over me opening my door. "Get out," he demanded scooting towards me.

Following orders as I had been taught by Jay, I climbed out of the truck, collapsing onto the ground as another bang rattled the ground. Ironhide towered over me, ushering me to the back of the truck. Metallic noises of metal on metal could be hears towards the front, and some banging on the ground, like the dinosaur's footsteps in Jurassic Park.

"What's going on?" I tried not to panic, but Ironhides eyes made it hard. "What's happening?"

"Listen," he gruffly grabbed my shoulders. "We didn't want you to find out like this, we didn't want you to know at all."

"Find out _what_!?" I yelled louder as another bang rattled the truck.

"Your great great grandfather was right." With that he sat back, removed his hands and -

 _Disappeared_.

I watched in horror as Ironhide evaporated into millions of blue sparks. Before I could even comprehend that I was alone, the truck made a hissing grinding sound. I backed away as I watched pieces move and shift, the truck itself no longer a truck, but slowly taking a more human form towering above all else. A _robot_.

It glanced back at me, assumingly reached its full height. The same blue eyes that Ironhide had glanced back at me. It had the same black paint job as the truck, with two giant cannons resting on its arms. I Noticed that he had what seemed to be a scar across his right eye.

"Do not worry, Jolene," it said. "I will protect you." It turned back to peer through the smoke. I looked around its massive legs, to see _another_ robot, but what seemed to be wings protruding out of its back. Also, one other minor difference.

 _Its eyes were red._

I backed away as the robot in front of me squared up in a fighting stance, pointing both of its cannons at the one in front of it. A whirring sound could be heard, screeching my already sensitive ears.

Suddenly, it dawned on me.

 _The robot had the same voice Ironhide had._


	7. Chapter 7

**First off :**

 _ **Don't Judge Me I'm A Fangirl:**_ **Thank you so much for reviewing ! I agree , Optimus is a class himself. I just love Ironhide so I couldn't decide myself c:**

 _ **KayleeChiara:**_ **I really wish I could PM you all of this :P** **I'm shooting for Bee to be a brother. I don't know, since my favorites are the older bots, I've always seen Bee as a brother. Concerning the height thing, my brother is 15 years old and is 6'4", and consistently growing two inches a year. He's supposed to be 6'6", and my uncle is 6'7", and my other brother is supposed to be 6'8", … And I am 5'6". That's what I was thinking about when I was writing the heights, and I couldn't picture them being the same size as my brother, so he had to be taller. But I completely understand, its like talking to the clouds when I talk to my bros. XD I am a terrible writer myself, and the story between Joey, Jay, and her parents are kind of like a relationship I had a couple years ago. Given, I was a minor so they couldn't really kick me out, but they acted like I didn't exist for a whole three months. And the saying '** _I will not help someone who refuses to help herself_ ' **is still being said to me today. And Jay is acting like my "love" did, and Joey reacted to Ironhide just like I did for years after that relationship. I have a plan for my "shaking the parents". I wasn't going to add how she met Bee in the first place but the more I think about it the more I like it ! I appreciate the writing tips ! I really do ! Thank you ! I'm really bad at rereading once I've started writing, so I'll have to make it a point to do so ! :)**

 **I really really REALLY appreciate the reviews you two, and if people could give me more that'd be great. I have a story, but if you guys have a different idea I'll listen ! :D**

 **Well anywho, I'll shut up so you guys can read c:**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own transformers, or its storyline. ONLY my OCs.**

+#+%+ +

Everyone has experienced a brain freeze at some point in their life. I know what they feel like. Right after you eat something cold, a soaring almost hot pain making itself _known,_ halting any pure thoughts in its tracks. Because of my love for ice cream, I know the feeling all too well.

However, I was confused. Why was it happening now?

Blinking my eyes open, I slowly rolled over. I was laying on my back in. …. Dirt? My ears were ringing such a high note a headache was forming in the front of my brain. I sat up, rubbing my eyes, when a sudden gush of wind pushed me back into the ground. I felt the ground move more than I heard the light _thud_ next to me. I groaned throwing my arms over my eyes, my elbows blocking the light of the dreaded sun.

+#+%+

::Primus to the Pits, Optimus Prime come _in_!:: Ironhide bellowed into the comm yet again. Starscream, though much smaller, seemed to stay one step ahead of the weapon's specialist as he moved to protect the femme laying behind him the best he could.

 _::Ironhide,::_ the medical officer's response came. _::Optimus is in a deep recharge. What is -::_

::Decpeticon!::

 _:: Joey!::_ the young scout's frantic voice silencing the rest of the voices. _:: Is she okay!?::_

::I am doing all that I can. I didn't know fragging Screamer had _improved_ :: Ironhide allowed himself to look back at the femme. She was on the ground, with an arm over her optics. :: The femme seems to be in recharge.::

The con picked up speed with his hits, taking time to carefully hit joints, focusing on a way the cripple the mech, just for an astro second, so he could make a move for the fleshbag he was protecting.

As Ironhide deflected a clawed hand aiming for his shoulder, he saw the other aim for his knee.

Noticed it a tad too late.

A fair amount of pain flooded his processors. Not enough to stop him but enough to slow his movements down even more. After a few more missed blocks, his knee caved in on him, dumping him to the ground. Having lost his height advantage, he looked for a new one. He slashed out at the con's own knees, glancing over his shoulder to check on the femme.

She was _his_ charge now. He was taking care of her. As he blocked another blow to his shoulder from the con, he could see the evil radiating from his eyes. They flashed an even deeper red as he glanced at her sprawled out on the ground.

With all that he had left, he hoisted himself into the air again. It was all he had to put even the slightest bit of weight onto his right knee, but he ignored it and trained his cannons onto the single seeker.

"Not today, con," he snarled, charging his canons to full power.

However, to his surprise, the con didn't even flinch. His eyes narrowed and he grinned widely, hollering a command that shivers down his back plates.

"Deceptions, to me!"

Ironhide let out a shot as the seeker turned tail and ran back, just grazing his arm. He snarled back with fire in his optics, until he saw something above him.

The bot looked up to see four decepticons lowering in a circle around him and the femme. He backed slowly straddling the femme beneath him, being sure not to crush her with his feet.

 _::Ironhide_ ,:: his Prime's voice rang over the primary, the sound if his engine heard slightly in the background. _::What is your location?::_

Ironhide shouted the coordinates as the four touched down. He brought his cannons online and charged them the full power. He stifled a grunt in pain as he placed his weight on his knee evenly, turning his head to see all his opponents. Graciously, the femme still seemed to be in recharge oblivious to the whole thing around her. ::If you know what's good for you youngling you'd get here in a blasted hurry.::

+$+%+#

I was sure I was dreaming.

I had taken a peek through my arm, and saw _giant_ metal _beasts_ surrounding me. The four around me had pointed edges to their… Bodies? However the one standing above me seemed… Peaceful, almost. I felt my heart tug towards him as I watched a shudder ripple through his leg as he placed weight on it.

Finally, one spoke, and she was surprised to see it was English.

"Why do you guard it so thoroughly, Ironhide?" It snarled, voice sounding of pure evil and hatred.

" _She_ ," the one above me snarled back. "Is not going to be used for you to succeed in your _sickening_ plan."

"We wouldn't hurt her," another said on a voice that made me know that hurting me would be the _exact_ thing that would happen.

"Wouldn't you Much rather turn and attend to your wounds?" the one at my head said.

"I do not have any wounds," he growled above me.

"Oh, but you're _lying_."

"We can see your pain as you place weight upon that knee of yours,"

"Besides where is your Prime?" I heard the bot stiffen above me, heard pistons and the gears grinding together as he took a more defensive stance. I peeked under my arm again and met what seemed to be bright red eyes.

"Ah, it's awake."

I cowered into the bot's leg above me. I couldn't explain it, but I knew I would be safe with him. I trusted him completely.

Even though every single fiber in my brain screamed that I should be afraid of him, I _trusted_ him.

I looked up at him to see blue eyes glancing back at me from far above. He towered above all else, but he had his arms pointing forward at the beings surrounding us.

"Are you alright, youngling?" He asked me, in the same Americanized British accent that came from Ironhide when he spoke to me earlier. I nodded my answer and clinged tighter to his leg. He nodded an affirmative and glared back at the beings surrounding us.

"Can't you just let us _play_ with her for a bit?" One sneered at me, bringing his face awfully close to my own.

The bot's foot suddenly lashed out, connecting to the face sending him reeling backwards and on his ass. I struggled not to giggle, _wrong timing, Joey_.

"You don't _touch_ her." He demanded in a icey cold voice.

If he wasn't defending me I would've high tailed it outta there for the absolute _death_ in his voice. However, the one he kicked pulled himself back off the ground, growling softly.

"Take him down," he ordered softly.

I swallowed a scream as the four of them pounced on top of the bot guarding me. He let his cannons fire but they missed their target by a large margin. I could hear circuits and wires being disconnected and ripped apart as the bot struggled to get them off him. What seemed to be his knee above me screamed and grinded in protest of the extra weight. I watched as pieces of metal fell to the ground around us, a product of his destruction. I clung to his leg, not wanting to leave him as he fought in my defense.

He let out a snarl in rage and hurled one of them off and into the open fields. A second one soon followed, however they both hopped right back on him again. His knee gave a definite snap as he fell to the ground, a hand shooting down in front of me to support him. I searched for the blue lights, and when I found them I gasped.

Such raw emotion looked back at me, staring into my soul. Occasionally pain would flash across them, shortly after a piece of metal would fall to the ground. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed just as quickly when I saw one of the others' hand _inside_ of his knee.

In the corner of my eye, I turned in time to see a different hand inching towards me. I let out a bloodcurdling scream, hoping it could be heard over the sounds of metal on metal. The bot rose above me back to his former height, wheezing at the effort. His leg shuddered underneath my hands, I could feel the strain he used to keep himself upright.

" _Run_!" I heard him yelling at me. "Run now ! _Go!_ " He gave a final heave and I saw the four others wrapped in a ball land in the dirt in front of us. He followed his throw down, falling on his forearms as he knee sparked in front of me. I ran up to him, laying a cautious hand on his arm. He looked down at me, clenching his hands into fists as he desperately tried to push himself back up again. "What're you doing, fleshy?" His voice was strained, and coveted on static. "I told ya to get outta here!"

"I don't want to leave you!" I hollered back, biting back my tears. Every fiber in my body told me to hightail it out of there, but as I saw the four beings get themselves back up glaring at us I shoved those feelings back down. "I can't leave you," I said, looking back up at him. His eyes flashed at me, looking for an argument but I wouldn't hear another one.

"Why isn't that just _noble_." One of them said to us. I could hear the bot fighting to get back up to his feet, but his body seemed to be failing him. "The little insect _likes_ you, Ironhide."

He growled back up to him at the sound of the name, I could feel the … Muscles? In his arm straining to power himself up, but he didn't have a chance as a sudden crash dampened my hearing a bit. His body collapsed to the ground, his arms struggling to hold his shoulders up as to not smash me. Which I appreciated greatly.

"Jolene," he sounded as if he was begging. "You need to go. You need to go _now_!"

"I don't want to leave you. I _won't leave you."_ I demanded back at him _._ "I am nothing, I will stay here with you!"

He glared at me again, but winced as yet another blow to his back sent my ears ringing. Not long after that one came another one. Then another one.

"What are they doing to you?" I asked him with tears in my eyes. His head bent down into his chest, looking down at me with pained eyes. I cautiously traveled to his face as the banging continued, his eyes watching my every movement. I reached to what I assumed to be his cheek, laying my hand against him. I was surprised to find the metal to be warm, and moving underneath me. "I'm staying right here," I informed him, looking into his eyes. The banging continued in the background, and I could hear the maniacal laughing of the four above him.

"Lord," I prayed, laying my forehead against his face. "If you're up there, please… Send help. Soon. _Please._ "

+#+%( +


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry ιт тooĸ ѕo long on тнe laѕт υpdaтe gυyѕ… I мυѕт've read ιт over ғoυr тιмeѕ вeғore I decιded ιт waѕ oĸay enoυgн тo poѕт. I нope ιт ѕυιтѕ y'allѕ needѕ. :)**

 **Forgιve мe ιғ мy wrιтιng ιѕ ғaѕт paced and wιld and crazy and ѕυcн. I REALLY нave a TON oғ ιdeaѕ. :***

 **Anywayѕ, anyтнιng yoυ recognιze I do noт own. Sadly. Read & revιew. **

**+$+ &( (%%**

"Wнaт ιѕ тнaт?"

"Iтѕ тнe ғraggιng Aυтoвoтѕ!"

I wrapped мy arмѕ aroυnd тнe вoт'ѕ ғace aѕ мυcн aѕ I coυld, I dιdn'т ĸnow wнo тнeѕe Aυтoвoтѕ were, вυт aѕ long aѕ тнey ĸepт тнeм away ғroм мy вoт I waѕ нappy. I нoped нe dιdn'т тaĸe oғғenѕe, and υnderѕтood мy нυg. I coυld ғeel нιѕ вody ѕнaĸιng, coυld ѕee wнaт I aѕѕυмed were нιѕ мυѕcleѕ ιn нιѕ ғorearмѕ ѕтraιnιng тo ĸeep нιмѕelғ υp aѕ мυcн aѕ нe coυld.

"Scrap ѕcrap ѕcrap ѕcrap _ѕcrap!"_ one вy тнe вoт'ѕ ғeeт ѕcraмвled aroυnd ғranтιcally. "Wнaт do we do? Wнaт do we _do_?"

A loυd clang was ғollowed вy a нυge craѕн and тнe groυnd rυмвlιng. "Sнυт ιт," one deмanded. "Decepтιconѕ, reтreaт."

I peeĸed aroυnd тнe вoт'ѕ нead and waтcнed тнe ғoυr oғ тнeм ғly away, cнangιng ғorм ιn тнe aιr ιnтo ғoυr dιғғerenт planeѕ. I ѕιgнed ιn relιeғ, and walĸed oυт ғroм υnder тнe вoт waтcнιng υnтιl тнeιr ғorмѕ dιѕappeared ιnтo тнe ѕυn.

"Tнey're gone," I ιnғorмed нιм, ѕнooтιng нιм мy ѕмιle. Tнaт ιѕ, υnтιl нιѕ arмѕ gave oυт and нιѕ cнeѕт craѕнed ιnтo тнe groυnd.

"Ironнιde!" A вooмιng voιce нollered ғroм вeнιnd υѕ. I ran тo cradle нιѕ ғace agaιn …. Or, aѕ мυcн aѕ I coυld.

"Pleaѕe. Are yoυ oĸay? Pleaѕe вe oĸay," I ran мy нandѕ over тнe мeтal gιvιng нιм aѕ мυcн coмғorт aѕ I poѕѕιвly coυld. I ғelт нιм мovιng вeneaтн мe, noт oғ нιѕ own accord. "No!" I нollered, looĸιng aвove and aroυnd мe. Iғ тнey were вacĸ I coυldn'т -

"Calм yoυrѕelғ, нυмan." Tнe ѕaмe вooмιng voιce ғroм earlιer ѕтaтed, мovιng ѕo I coυld ѕee ιт. Iт waѕ aѕ тall aѕ мy вoт, нowever ιт waѕ green. A ligнт green, and wнaт appeared тo вe тнe ѕaмe ιnѕιgnιaѕ aѕ an aмвυlance. "My deѕιgnaтιon ιѕ Raтcнeт. I aм тнe Fιrѕт Medιcal Oғғιcer oғ Opтιмυѕ Prιмe."

Opтιмυѕ Prιмe…. "Can yoυ нelp нιм?" I aѕĸed, тυrnιng мy aттenтιon тo мy вoт. "He'ѕ нυrт…" Tearѕ ѕтreaмed down мy cнeeĸѕ aѕ I looĸed вacĸ υp aт Raтcнeт.

"Tнaт ιѕ wнaт I aм тryιng тo do yoυnglιng," нe alмoѕт ѕмιled aт мe, нιѕ neon вlυe eyes ĸιnd and ѕencere. He тυrned вacĸ тo мy вoт, тнoѕe ѕaмe eyeѕ goιng dιм ғor a мoмenт. He leт oυт a ғrυѕтraтed grυnт, мovιng over тo нιѕ вacĸ.

"Wнaт'ѕ wrong wιтн нιм?"

"He'ѕ ѕυѕтaιned greaт daмage тo нιѕ вacĸ plaтeѕ, нowever тнe arмor вlocĸed нιѕ мajor lιneѕ." He мυrмered тнe laѕт нalғ.

I looĸed вacĸ тo мy вoт. Hιѕ eyeѕ were dιм, cloѕed I gυeѕѕ. "Wнy ιѕ нe ѕo qυιeт?"

"I нave pυт нιм ιn a ғorced recнarge. He wιll onlιne ιn a ғew joor,"

I nodded and тooĸ a ѕeaт вy нιѕ ғace. I leғт a нand υp, ѕтroĸιng тнe мeтalѕ ѕoғтly aѕ тнe мedιc worĸed, мυмвlιng ѕoғтly тo нιмѕelғ every now and тнen. He evenтυally мoved тo мy вoтѕ ѕнoυlderѕ, occaѕιonally looĸιng aroυnd and pιcĸιng υp a pιece or тwo oғғ oғ тнe groυnd тo weld вacĸ onтo нιм. I waтcнed мy вoт aѕ тнe мeтalѕ мoved υnderneaтн мy нandѕ. Tнey were ѕмooтн and warм, vιвraтιng ѕoғтly agaιnѕт мy ѕĸιn. I мade a мenтal noтe тo aѕĸ aвoυт тнe vιвraтιonѕ.

"Jolene?"

I looĸed υp aт тнe мedιc aѕ нe ĸneeled down neхт тo мe. "Yeѕ, Raтcнeт?"

"I need тo roll нιм over," нe ѕмιled genтly. "Yoυ are мore тнan welcoмe тo reтυrn тo нιѕ нelм aғтerwardѕ, вυт I do noт wanт yoυ нυrт wнιlѕт I do."

I nodded мy υnderѕтandιng a roѕe, ѕтιll noт even reacнιng Raтcнeт'ѕ ĸnee capѕ.

He graѕped a нold oғ мy вoт'ѕ ѕнoυlder, тнen нιѕ нιpѕ (I gυeѕѕ…) and нeaved нιм over.

"Sweeт Prιмυѕ," Raтcнeт мυттered aѕ нe laιd нιм on тнe groυnd genтly. Tнe way нe ѕaιd ιт ѕoυnded lιĸe нe waѕ ѕwearιng.

"Wнaт ιѕ ιт?" I genтly approacнed reѕтιng a нand on нιѕ нead.

Raтcнeт ĸnelт down neхт тo мy вoт. He reacнed down and pιcĸed υp an arм, poιnтιng тo тнe ғorearм. "Do yoυ ѕee тнeѕe cιrcυιтѕ нere?" I nodded oвѕervιng тнe тнιngѕ ғlaѕнιng мean вlυe. "In yoυr тerмѕ, тнey are мere мιllιмeтerѕ ғroм one oғ Ironнιde'ѕ мaιn energon lιneѕ." He glared aт тнeм agaιn. I preтended тo ĸnow wнaт нe waѕ тalĸιng aвoυт, мaĸιng noтeѕ тo aѕĸ laтer aвoυт тнeм ιғ I нad тнe cнance. "Iтѕ ѕo Prιмυѕ daмned ѕмall…"

"Woυld I вe aвle тo вe oғ aѕѕιѕтance?"

Raтcнeт тυrned тo мe ιn ѕнocĸ, нandѕ ғreezιng ιn тнeιr place. "Woυld yoυ?"

"I wιll do anyтнιng тo нelp нιм," I ѕтroĸed нιѕ ғace agaιn, ѕlowly мovιng тowardѕ Raтcнeт. My нand drιғтed тo мy ѕιde aѕ I looĸed υp. "Wнaт can I do?"

+$(%($( (%

"Opтιмυѕ and тнe oтнerѕ are a ғew ĸlιcĸѕ oυт,"

I nodded, clιмвιng onтo тнe нand Raтcнeт нeld oυт ғor мe. Aғтer ѕervιcιng мy вoт'ѕ arms Raтcнeт нad aѕĸed ғor мy aѕѕιѕтance on wнaт нe called a ѕparĸ. Iт waѕ a вlυe glowιng crystal υnderneaтн тнe мoѕт мaѕѕιve aмoυnт oғ arмoυr, ѕo I нad aѕѕυмed ιт waѕ ιмporтanт.

"I've нeard тнaт naмe вeғore," I ιnғorмed тнe мedιc, walĸιng вacĸ тo ѕтand aт мy вoт'ѕ нead aѕ he reтυrned тo нιѕ worĸ. "My ғrιend, Bee. Tнaт'ѕ нιѕ вoѕѕ' naмe."

Raтcнeт cнυcĸled aвove мe. "Yoυll coмe тo ғιnd a loт oғ ѕιмιlarιтιeѕ вeтween Bυмвleвee'ѕ вoѕѕ and мy Prιмe."

"Are тнey noт тнe ѕaмe?"

"Tнaт ιѕ oғ нιм тo decιde."

I looĸed υp тo нιм aт тнaт ѕтaтeмenт, вυт agaιn dιd noт aѕĸ. I dιdn'т wanт тo dιѕтracт нιм. Beѕιdeѕ, тυrnιng вacĸ тo мy вoт, I wanтed _нιм_ ғιхed.

A ғew мιnυтeѕ paѕѕed вeғore I нeard a rυмвlιng oғ a мagnιғιcenт тrυcĸ. I glanced aroυnd мy вoт тo ѕee a тнe ѕaмe Peтerвuilт тнaт I had met with Bee.

However, this time, it shattered. Pieces moved, gears grinded, metal scratched into metal. But the sounds weren't unpleasant. It was that of beauty. He towered over the other two bots, even the four that had been there earlier looked small compared to this one.

Behind the semi were two other vehicles. A silver Pontiac Solstice, and a familiar Camaro, both of which shattered and transformed into much smaller bots, the gray one being the shortest. As they walked towards us, I couldn't hold back a whimper as I hugged close to my bot.

"Ratchet," the same deep baritone of the Optimus Prime I met with Bee said as the semi approached us. "How is he?"

"Ironhide sustained massive damage," Ratchet closed what he said were my bot's chest plates and stood. "However, with help from this small femme, the damage is now close to none. We only have a few more nanoseconds before he online's again." He paused slightly to look back at my bot. "Did you find them?"

"The fliers retreated to the air too fast. Bumblebee chased them for a while until I called him back."

"Besides," the gray bot stepped up, and I noticed for the first time a visor over his eyes. "Ol' 'Hide would'a kilt us if we's were ta take 'em out." His voice heavy with what I thought was a… Brooklynn? accent .. Maybe. The yellow bot laughed beside him, before his eyes caught mine.

I heard something fizzing behind me, but I didn't break eye contact until I heard my name. I turned to see Bee standing there , eyes lined with worry and regret.

"Bee!" I smiled, practically jumping into his arms. "Oh my god Bee, hi!"

He chuckled softly tightening his grip around me. "I'm glad you are alright."

"So, this issa Lil' femme you keep talkin' 'bout?" Jazz kneeled down to our level, reaching a finger towards me. I cringed back to my bot, reaching out a hand to rest on his head again. "Ah think she likes 'Hide more 'n you, Bee." His lips turned up in a smile, looking back at the yellow bot instead of the man in front of me.

I looked at Bee curiously. He only smiled.

"We'll explain soon,"

I returned my attention to my bot who started the process of "onlining." It looked much like of a human waking up from a nap, only a giant robot instead. Beside me, his eyes flashed his blue back, and he groaned as he moved to sit up.

"Welcome to tha land o' the livin', 'Hide," Jazz smiled again as Ratchet rested a steady hand on the small of his back, supporting him into a sitting position.

I watched My bot shot a death glare at the gray one as I ran around to his front, deciding against simply climbing over his leg. He passed a thanks to Ratchet whom, as I halted in front of him, gestured to me.

"Thank the femme," he almost smiled. "She helped me with the smaller, more damaged areas in your arms and spark."

My bot, however, was smiling at me, reaching a finger towards me. I reached my hand out, resting it on his finger smiling at him.

"Thank you Jolene, for staying with me," his eyes were gentle as I leaned into him. I heard the same fizzing sound behind me as I had with Bee, and suddenly felt someone cuff me upside the head.

I whipped around, about to let someone have it, when i was met with the familiar form of Ironhide. He had new scars littering his arms, and a couple rough stitches on his forearms.

"Next time I tell you to leave," the same voice that came from my bot came from the man. "You leave," he scolded me, however with a gentle smile on his lips.

($(&( +#(&)

 **Sorry if Jazz's accent is… Iffy. I'm trying my damndest, bear with me. As always, reviews ! :)**

 **Sorry if the font does something weird…. I got a new phone and it decided to hate the font I was using.. So if it looks weird, blame the phones.**

 **Have a cherished day c:**

 **~OP12**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys c:**

 **I see y'all are liking the story… Obviously if you're following it… Please please please review and tell me what you think. (:**

 **($( &(#(%**

"So, what's going on?"

I sat in the topkick once more, what I learned to be the holoforms of Ironhide and Bumblebee sitting in either side of me.

"Your glasses encrypt the coordinations to the All spark," Bee explained to me again. "Optimus wishes to use it so we may return to our planet."

"I don't see why you didn't just have him explain it," Ironhide grumbled beside me. "He's much better at it."

I shrugged. "I know you two."

"I don't think anything could be safer than Optimus Prime, Joey." Bee chuckled beside me.

When Bumblebee had told me that he was the giant yellow bot, I had been hurt. But, I understand. I secret operations without the rest of the humans knowing. Robots in disguise. It made since.

"Do you want to go get the glasses now?"

"Would you be willing to direct us?" Ironhide asked, fully taking his eyes off the road.

($(&)) +$& (

I rang the doorbell and paced anxiously on the front step. I glanced back towards the Autobots, who were lined up and down the front of the house.

 _Sure, nothing more suspicious than a bunch of random ass, expensive as hell cars sitting bunched together._

The door opened, despite the late hour. There stood my beloved Aunt Judy, all smiles always.

"Joey, sweetheart!" She hugged me cheerfully. "Its been such a long time since I've seen you!" She practically dragged me inside, shutting the door behind me. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh, just work and school," I smiled at her.

"Oh, Sammy!" She called to the floor above her. "Sammy come here!"

I flinched as I heard the footsteps of my _beloved_ cousin coming down the stairs.

"Oh, hey Joe." He called, headed for the kitchen. "What'd you want, ma?"

"Joey is going to school _and_ working," she threw an arm around my shoulder, hugging me tight again. "Why can't you?"

"Ma, not today," Sam walked into view, gallon of milk in his hand. "Not in the mood, okay?"

"How'd your project go?" I walked towards the kitchen, watching as the awkward teenager fumbled his way around it.

"Oh, it was terrible," he was elbow deep into the cabinets, mumbling into the walls. "Mikaela's jock boyfriend flicked me with a damn hornet, i choked -"

"Couldn't have gotten worse, huh?"

"No. No, it really couldn't have." He turned to narrow his eyes at me. "Why are you here so late?"

Uncle Ron and Aunt Judy could be heard arguing over something in the other room, probably the TV. I scratched the back of my head anxiously, looking out the window trying to see the autobots again.

"I came for the glasses back," I finally said. "Mom's put in something to get them through the mail. However, I was out driving so I thought I'd just stop by for it."

"Oh, oh, of course!" He looked around, did a complete 360 before grabbing at the bag right in front him. He dug through it a moment and pulled out a glasses case handing it to me. Smiling, he turned to go back upstairs. I said a quick goodbye to Aunt and Uncle before I retreated back to the door.

Where I was met with Bee's holoform, fist in the air as he was about to knock. I smiled, holding up the glasses case. He grabbed a hold of my wrist, hurriedly pulling me towards the semi, Optimus' holoform holding the door open gesturing me in.

"What's going on guys?" I asked climbing in, truck starting and door shutting as soon as I did.

"Your government is on our tail!" Ironhide's voice came through the radio.

"What's the plan?" I reached for the seatbelt but returned my hand when it slashed into place as Optimus whipped around a corner.

"We've split up, and rendezvousing just outside of the city." Optimus' voice rumbled around me, sending shivers down my spine.

I watched in awe as the steering wheel turned by itself, my hands gripping the seat beneath me. We rolled towards an underpass, where the other four were waiting for us.

"Did we lose 'em, Cap'n?" Jazz asked, looking at Options as I scrambled out of his cab so he could transform.

"I am not picking them up on my radar," Ratchet informed us, acting like he was sniffing the air.

"The glasses, Joey?" Optimus knelt beside me holding his hand out to me. I fished the glasses out of their case, placing them into the palm of his hand.

He stood back up, towering above all. He eyed them carefully, his left hand reaching to the side of his helm.

"Optimus, incoming!" Ironhide bellowed the next second. I turned to see a group of black SUVs speeding towards, Red and blue lights flashing as helicopters flew above. Jazz somersaulted to the front. Ironhide landed a cannon into the ground, sending what acted like an electrical impulse, disabling the vehicles on the ground sending them veering in all different directions crashing into each other.

"Roll out!" Optimus demanded, I watched in awe as the bots around me transformed. As Bumblebee pulled away behind the others, he offered me a hand. "Up you get,"

I scrambled on, clutching his finger as he raised me to his shoulder. He waited patiently as I settled myself in next to his smokestacks, holding on as if my life depended on it. As soon as I nodded my okay, he took off running. It wasn't a fast run. He dodged cars and darted between buildings, careful as to not harm anyone. The gentle bot.

We lost the helicopters, however we could still hear them circling around.

"There!" I pointed. Optimus followed my gaze to a bridge with trussels underneath them. "You could stretch yourself out under there, couldn't you?"

He grabbed a hold of one, pulling himself up. His foot lifted to press against another one, keeping himself held firmly there. Just as a helicopter flew underneath, he lifted his other leg, completely hiding us underneath the bridge. They circled around, heading back under under the bridge again.

Tires squealed off in the distance. I adjusted myself to peer over Optimus' helm to see Bumblebee speeding towards us. Was he expecting something bad to happen?...

I pulled my hand back to grab hold of the metals on his shoulder, but realized I was grabbing thin air just a tad too late.

Free fall sucks. My stomach went into my throat, I grasped at anything I could on the way down, which wasn't anything. Behind me, I heard Optimus groaning at an effort, swinging his legs out to meet my falling form, however I missed him, falling even more. Cement ground was coming fast and -

Bee grabbed a hold of me, pulling me close to his chest, rolling and screeching across the concrete, no doubt frying that beautiful paint job. Almost immediately, the helicopters turned back around, flashing their lights at us.

"Bee. C'mon, hurry!" I shouted, trying desperately to get out of his grasp. Instead, he held me close, trying to push himself up off of the ground.

The same SUVs from earlier surrounded us, men in full suits, and uniforms climbing out and headed towards us. Some had guns, others had fire extinguisher looking things.

Bee let me down and pushed me away as soon as those things turned on. They were shooting freezing cold air, freezing him. He made a move to stand over me, but men came up aiming guns at me.

"Get down on the ground!"

I did as said, I wasn't getting shot today. Bee leaned down, I'm assuming to help, but one of the helicopters flew back around, shooting a cable, aimed for his wrist. It caught hold, pulling Bee around. He strained against it, turning back towards me with his free hand, trying to push the men away from me, when another cable shot out at him. A man ran up to me, placing a knee on the small of my back.

"You have to let him go," I pleaded with him as he wrestled my arms behind me. "Please, look. He's not fighting back!" I watched in horror as two more cables shot out, landing on his ankles. A final pull from them and Bee fell to the ground on his face. "Please," I looked at him as he hauled me to my feet. "Please, he's not fighting you! Let him go, stop hurting him!"

Bee glanced up at me, meeting my eyes as I fought weakly against the man taking me back to one of the SUVs. It sounded like whining coming from him, but pain deeply engraved into it. He looked up, towards the bridge again, reaching towards it. I turned to see flashing red lights on top of the bridge, as well as a familiar red and blue form hiding carefully under the bridge. The man tucked my head into the car, where I leaned forward trying to see my way through the lights to catch hold if Bee. He strapped a seat belt around me, pulling it tight.

Two more men climbed in the car, the one in front of me started the car, and backed out slowly. I watched as Bee's form drifted away, even after I couldn't see him anymore.

"What is your name, dear?" The one in the passenger's seat asked, turned to face me.

"Jolene."

($(&&(#(

The Hoover Dam.

Pure, solid concrete. I leaned over the edge, patting it. _Solid_.

"Kid," the man I learned to be Agent Simmons summoned me over.

The secretary of Defense, and two other people had joined us on the helicopter ride here. Once we had left the vessel, we were met with soldiers lined down the path, presenting arms to sec def.

"You hungry? Want anything, anything I can do for you?" Simmons asked, resting an arm lazily on my shoulder.

"Bee. I want my friend back." I stated flatly, shooting daggers into the man's eyes.

"Kid," another man, one I haven't seen yet, approached our side. "You need to understand, people can die here. We need to know everything you know about that car."

"Okay." I nodded, sizing him up. He was wearing sunglasses, a suit with shiny black shoes. "But first I'm going to need my friend back."

He took a visible step back, Simmons' hand dropped from my shoulder.

"Okay," he almost smiled. "Come with me. We'll talk about the car."

I smirked at Simmons, hearing him mumble something before turning around following us. The whole shebang followed behind us as the man lead us into a hangar.

"Alright," Simmons stated, gesturing us forward. "You've all had direct contact with the NBEs."

"NBEs?" A soldier asked, eyeing the man wearily.

"Non Biological Extraterrestrial, try to keep up with the acronyms," Simmons called over his shoulder.

"Rude ass," I mumbled to him, just loud enough for the soldiers to hear. I was greeted with quiet snorts of laughter. Goal.

"What you're about to see, is totally classified!"

Standing taller than even Optimus, stood a robot I recognized from Ironhide and Bumblebee's history lesson. He was a plain gray, with metals sticking out of his form occasionally, like knives. They were freezing him the same way that they had attacked Bee.

"Dear God. What is that?" Sec Def asked in earnest, looking up at the being.

"NBE-1." Simmons informed us. "You're looking at the bridge of the modern day. The microchip, the space race, today's engineering, all by studying him."

"Well," I stated simply, folding my arms over chest. "I don't mean to correct you in everything you think you know, but, that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Deceptions."

"And you wouldn't think that the United States Government would like to know you're keeping a hostile robot in the basement?" Sec Def asked, gesturing to the being looking angrily at Simmons.

"Until these events, we had no threat to national security." the strange man responded.

"Well you got one now,"

"So why Earth?" One of the soldiers asked, looking hesitantly at Megatron.

"The Allspark,"

"Allspark? What is that?"

"They came here for some kind of cube looking thing," I made a cube shape with my hands. "Mr. NBE-1 one here, Megatron," I shot simmons a pointed glare. "That's what they call him. Wants to take the cube, and use its power to transform our technology and take over the universe. That's their plan."

"You're sure about that?"

"Yeah," I looked around at the faces of the men 'in charge' here. "Y'all know where it is, don't you?"

"Follow me," the strange man told us.

He lead us into a room, that acted as a balcony. He went off on a rant, something about the first seven, but I wasn't listening to him. They went out down a flight if stairs, I followed carefully behind, but still not listening. The stepped into an isolated room where they were locked in. The man guarding it eyed me carefully as I watched the Cube, not daring to move further than a few steps away from the guard's reach. It was huge, towering high above the rest of creation. It had the same markings on the side as I had seem etched into Optimus' armor.

The lights flickered.

"Benecheck, what's going on!?" The man yelled. The soldiers rushed out the door, motioning for me to follow them, saying something about an arm's room.

We rushed into a room with a couple jeeps, the soldiers ran around grabbing and loading guns. Simmons grabbed a couple as well.

The walls shook, lights flickering once again.

"That's not good." I smirked, looking at Simmons as he continued loading his gun. "Hey, hey," I moved to him, making him look at me. "You gotta take me to Bee."

"That car?" He shook his head. "It's confiscated."

"Well then unconfiscate him then." I demanded flatly. "He's going to know what to do with the Cube."

"I have people's lives at stake here young lady!" He shouted at me. I backed away, fighting the urge to submit.

"Take her to the car!" One of the soldiers shouted, grabbing Simmons and throwing him onto a car's hood.

A huge commotion broke out between Simmons' men and the soldiers. I wasn't paying attention, I was counting my breaths, trying to force the urge to submit down into my stomach. _Curse Jay_.

"I'm ordering you under S7 protocols!" Simmons shouted at the soldier, Lennox planted across his uniform in bold black.

"S7 don't exist!" Another soldier yelled from his position.

"Right, and we don't take orders from people who don't exist."

"I'm going to count to five,"

"Well I'm going to count to three," Lennox moved his gun to rest on Simmons' chest, right above his heart. "Hm?"

"Simmons?" Sec Def asked cautiously.

"Yes sir?"

"I'd do what he says," sec def had a smug look on his face. "Losing isn't really an option for these guys,"

I laughed, turning back to Simmons who was eyeing Lennox carefully.

"Alright," he nodded. "Alright, that's cool. You wanna leave the fate of the world on a camaro? That's cool,"

+$+&( (

 **I'm sorry if I got some of the lines wrong….for the LIFE of me, I cannot find this scene on YouTube, and my siblings decided that my transformers movies were Frisbees.. And they're all scratched. So, until I can afford new ones or Christmas…. :p**

 **Read & Review. I ****love** **Lennox and Epps' characters, so they're in here too now. Let me know what y'all think !**

 **Also, I hope it's a given that after she decided to direct Ironhide and Bee to the glasses, that they went over the rest of the history with her… I know I didn't say it all… But… Assume, Kay? (:**

 **I tried to update it last night for you guys...but I fell asleep writing it… I hope this is soon enough for you guys !**

 **~OP12**


	10. Chapter 10

It was a sight that threatened to bring tears to my eyes.

Bumblebee was lying flat on a huge metal slab, men still freezing him with these fire extinguisher things. The soldiers and men behind me started yelling at them, telling them to stop and let him go.

"Bee?" I asked once the commotion had calmed down. He turned to look at me with puppy dog eyes, pain etched into them. "You okay?" He nodded yes, flipping his battle mask down in the process. His arm turned into a cannon and was aiming it at different people in the hangar. "No, no, it's okay!" I held my arms up, gesturing for him to calm down. "I talked to them, they understand now Bee, come on."

He kneeled down next me, smiling at me gently. "Are you okay?" He asked me, his voice soft and hesitant. He offered me a hand which I climbed into.

"Yeah, I'm fine Bee." I smiled at him as he changed his cannon back into a hand. "Listen, I found the Allspark, its here. But, Megatron is here also and his hangar is losing power!"

His eyes narrowed eyeing the men on the ground below them. Lennox and Epps, the two soldiers that had defended me and pushed to get to Bee stared at the two of us with open mouths. "Let's go," he ordered, stepping clear over the men, lifting me to his shoulder that I gladly climbed onto.

Simmons rushed to direct Bee into the direction of the cube, the soldiers following close behind, eyeing him carefully.

"Oh, wow," Bee muttered, gazing up at the Cube's height.

"You have a plan?" I asked, following his gaze.

He turned his head to smile at me. "I always have a plan,"

He reached his arms up to touch just one corner of the cube. Upon impact, ripples of blue energy raced through it. Once it reached the top, the cube transformed into itself. The men and I stared in awe as the giant Cube scaled down into something I could hold in my hands.

"'Message from starfleet Captain,'" Bee played a sound byte looking at Lennox. "Let's roll,"

"He's right," Lennox visibly shook, standing from his seat on the catwalk. "If we hang here we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission City is 22 miles away, we can sneak that thing into the city and hide it somewhere in there." Sec Def nodded in agreement muttering 'yes'. "But we cannot make a stand without the air force."

Sec Def thought for a moment before turning to Simmons. "This place has got to have some sort of radio?"

"Yes, yes !"

"Sir, you have to find out how to get word out!" Lennox called, already loading up into one of the jeeps that the others had pulled up beside Bee.

Bee set me down on the ground, handing me the Cube as he transformed.

"Joey, get in the car!" Epps ordered, which I gladly obeyed, sliding into the driver's seat.

We pulled out into the streets, heading towards Mission, Bee in the lead. He played an occasional happy tune over the radio, swerving left and right making me smile and laugh. His holoform onlined beside me, gently laying the cube in the back seat.

"Where's Optimus and the others?" I asked him as he settled back down.

"They're headed this way," he pointed, and sure enough, a familiar red and blue truck pulled up.

"I should tell the soldiers," I rolled the window down, unhooking my seatbelt.

"Joey! What the slag are you doing!?" Bee cried as I sat on the edge, holding onto the 'oh shit handle' on the inside. His holoform grabbed hold of my ankles, his seat belt wrapping around them as well.

The closest jeep was the one Epps and Lennox occupied. They both held up their hands in the universal 'what the hell?' gestures. I pointed to the incoming vehicles, Lennox standing through the sunroof to look at the beauts. "Friendly!" I shouted, pointing down at Bees hood, hoping the got the message. He nodded, flopping back into the seat.

Optimus' air horn blasted through the silence.I whipped around to wave at the vehicles, following as they drove past. I watched as they all impressively managed a u-turn, even Optimus managing it beautifully.

Bee tugged at my ankles, and I reluctantly let him pull me back into him.

"What the frag were you thinking!?" He yelled, eyes of fury gleaming into my soul.

I felt my reactions take control. I tucked my hair out of my face, looked into my lap where I folded my hands peacefully. "I'm sorry," I almost whispered. "I… Wasn't thinking,"

I flinched away, prepared for the blow that would come from Jay, fully expecting it from Bee. Instead, he gently, barely, placed a finger under my chin, moving it softly to face him.

"Look at me," he begged, my eyes barely lifting to his own. "What's wrong?"

"Im sorry," I repeated. We pulled onto the freeway, the jeeps and the Autobots flanking around the camaro. Police sirens wailed in the distance. I turned around searching for it.

"Sit back down," Bee laughed at me as I slouched back around, his seatbelt tightening around me. "We're almost to the city."

"Uh oh…" The now familiar sound of metal on metal filled the air. In Bee's mirror I saw a mean looking decepticon racing down the pavement. It crashed through a metro bus, bursting it into flames. Optimus braked, transforming himself to combat the titan.

"Joey?" I smiled at him, trying to lift his face up. "We'll take care of ya. We're entering the city now."

We pulled to a stop once we saw an F-22 fly ahead. Epps was talking onto an old school radio, everyone looking to the sky following the plane.

Bee popped his door open, dismissing the holoform. Off to the side, Ironhide transformed glaring at the sky.

"Its Starscream!" he shouted, as the plane flew overhead again. "Back up, take cover," he ordered, gesturing for the soldiers and other Autobots back. "Bumblebee," he called for my friend, who transformed and rose to help him.

"Fall back!" Lennox hollered, grabbing hold of my arm and pulling me back between him and Epps.

"Bee! 'Hide!"

"Back up!" Bee ordered, lifting the side of a truck with 'Hide on the other.

"Incoming!"

An explosion rattled the streets. Ironhide, Bee and the truck flew into buildings close by. The aftershock shook us to the ground, and there was a constant ringing in my ears for a few minutes. Ironhide peeled himself up, shaking his helm softly.

Jazz blared his horn, pulling towards a yellow figure crashed to the ground.

"Bee!" I scrambled to his side. His legs had been blown to pieces, crashed into the building beside him.

"Lil' lady," Jazz transformed behind me, holding out a hand to stop me from seeing anymore.

"No. Jazz! I'm a nurse, I see these things, let me through!"

"Ratchet, come take a'look see." Ironhide crouched next to Bee, helping him Into a sitting position. I shoved my way through Jazz's fingers, meeting Bee's optics.

"You big dummy," I smiled at him, ignoring the tears forming in my eyes.

"Are you...okay?" He sounded pained, struggling to find the right words.

"I'm fine Bee," I assured him, watching as Ratchet kneeled down next to him, his eyes going dim again.

"There's nothing I can do for him here," Ratchet stated regrettably. "I must wait until we get out of the city. Ironhide, help me move him back some more."

Once the two of them had Bee sitting in the hole of the building, I scaled his arm, sitting comfortably on his shoulder.

"Stay 'ere, Bee," Jazz ordered, looking around. There was a tank thing running over cars approaching us, the F-22 still hovering above, and now, a helicopter transforming mid air landing on top of a building.

The soldier's faces paled once they caught sight of that one.

"Oh, we are so dead…" Lennox looked to Jazz, seemingly content with him giving orders.

"Righ'," the bot stated surveying them all. "Screamer and Blacky seem 'appy hangin' 'round uh'top. Brawler is itchin' for 'another fight, I say we star' thare. 'Hide ch'rge in from the front, drawin' 'is fire. Ah'll move in next, from the side, and Hatchet'll move in last if we needs him. Sound goo'?"

"Don't call me that," Ratchet snarled, whopping Jazz upside the head. I stifled a laugh.

"Where do you want us?" Epps asked, looking around. "There's no way we ain't going in there."

"You can provide cover fire from the sides," Ironhide ordered as the other two moved into position. "Stay out of the main road as much as you can, move the humans out of as well." He transformed, revving his engines. "Bumblebee, take care of Joey," he ordered before he floored it, heading straight for the tank.

"Alright, move out!" Lennox called, running around the jeeps after the Topkick.

The tank let off a few shots, headed straight for Ironhide. He transformed around the shots, avoiding them. He shot at the ground, propelling him back into the air creating a cartwheel type move. He jumped again, avoiding a missile, but this time landed flat on his back.

I face palmed, causing Bee to stare at me and chuckle.

Jazz skidded around the corner, transforming as he jumped on top of the con, grabbing hold of the barrel and pulling it with him.

"C'mon, decept'con punk!" He hollered. The con transformed beneath him, and he precariously stayed on his shoulder. A weapons system came online, which he happily kicked off. The con hollered in pain, grabbing hold of Jazz's leg and flinging him across the street into a building.

That's where Ironhide came in, jumping into the air once more. He spiraled, letting off shots with his cannons as he circled. I'll give him, it looked pretty amazing, however when he landed on his shoulder again, it didn't look as cool.

'Hide's final shot rang true, making contact just as Jazz rolled back into play, sliding past the deception firing a Laser at him. Ratchet jumped from behind him then, what seemed to be a circular saw where his hand was before. He somersaulted well above the con, making one final, fatal blow to his arm cutting if off.

"Ouch," I muttered.

"Ratchet is a doctor," Bee grinned at me. "He knows how to bring pain."

I smiled, watching as the soldiers ran behind overturned cars, firing at the con. Ratchet's shots joined in, which sent him falling face first into a nearby building, letting off one final heave and fading.

"Oh, watch this!" Bee bounced around in his seat, pointing as Ratchet walked over to Ironhide, who was still sprawled on the ground.

"Y'know, if you weren't so slagging old you could pick yourself up after your dim-witted aft falls in battle." Ratchet offered 'Hide a hand, which he greatly accepted.

"Yeah, and maybe one day you'll learn to use your cannons from long distance." 'Hide grumbled, allowing himself to be hauled to his feet.

"Maybe you'd stop being a half twit and stop hurting your Primus damned shoulders." With this, Ratchet cuffed 'Hide in the back of his head.

I laughed with Bee, earning us daggers from the older two bots, however we ignored them.

"Righ', so wha's ne't?" Jazz asked standing next to the taller bots.

As if the devil himself hears him ask, a plane dropped from the sky. It crashed into a building, making some strange noise. Jazz backed up a bit, and as much as I could say, ran back with his face pale.

"It's Megatron! Retreat!" He pushed the soldiers back as much as he could. "Move! Fallback!"

He whipped around just as Megatron's body came into view. He aimed his laser at him but to no prevail.

"Fall back!" Lennox ordered at the few lingering soldiers.

Jazz let off a weak little shot, which Megatron easily deflected and shot one of his own, knocking Jazz off his feet.

The soldiers turned around, ducking beneath some upturned jeeps, targeting Megatron and letting off as many as they could. He took a couple, but then took to the skies. Jazz grabbed hold of his ankle, flying into the air with him.

"Bee!" I cried, grabbing hold of his metal watching as Megatron landed on top of a building, Jazz underfoot.

"I got him," Bee assured me, raising his cannon and taking aim, charging it.

Jazz wiggled out from under his foot, Megatron grabbing his ankle before he could successfully get away. He let off two warning shots, hitting the much bigger mech in the hip and thigh. He then grabbed the bot by the shoulder blade pulling the two pieces apart…

"Bee!"

Bee fired, the shot reining true as it connected with Megatron's chest. Jazz fell to the ground below and he clutched at his chest, searching below for what shot would have done just that.

He looked _right at us_.

"Uh oh.."

"Sir! That tank things getting back up!"

I glanced up and saw that, indeed, the tank they had just taken down was pulling himself back to his feet, slowly and surely.

Lennox looked between Megatron, Brawl, and who Bee pointed out as Blackout, and then back to Bee and I. Ratchet and Ironhide pulled up, a weakened Jazz riding in 'Hide's bed. Ratch helped him up as Ironhide transformed. They formed a half circle around Bee and I, Jazz in the middle, leaning on one of the other two occasionally.

"Le's wait 'em out." He puffed, sounding exhausted. "At least until boss bot gets here."

Ironhide and Ratchet took defensive positions in front of us, weapons online. 'Hide's cannons online and charging, Ratchet with a machine gun loaded and ready. Jazz leaned back onto Bee. A hand resting onto his forearm supporting him as he charged his laser in his other. I cuddled close to Bee's helm as my friend onlined his own cannons charging them and preparing for battle.

"Alright," Lennox turned to his troops but speaking loud enough for the bots to hear them. "We got air force in the air we just need a clear target that's not near our boys here. Provide cover fire as much as you can for these four and keep them _away_ from that Cube."

"Aim under the chest, and the eyes," Ratchet informed them. "Armours strong at the chest, but with your height you may be able to get a few shots underneath."

"Right, you heard 'em," Lennox moved to stand at Ironhide's feet, Epps close behind. The soldiers copied, two humans standing in front of each bot, the remaining ones scattered behind cars on either side of us, taking aim at the cons.

"Decepticons, attack!" Megatron's voice boomed from his perch on the building edge.

"Here we go!" Lennox called as Brawl took aim for Ratchet, hitting what was his bicep and shoulder. He turned to guard his face, while the humans open fired on the con.

Blackout, on the other side, aimed at Ironhide. The massive cannons let off a few shots that flew true and hit their marks. He ran forward a bit, letting off a few more shots that Blackout returned, knocking him off his feet. Lennox and Epps returned fire, Epps shouting into his radio.

Brawl walked awful close to us while Ratchet regained his composure, aiming and shot at Jazz. It hit his waist, causing the already injured bot to double over. Bee brought his cannons to aim shooting at the con but only grazing him. Soldiers below us fired, shots bouncing off his face and chest.

Tires screeched behind Blackout, drawing every man and bots focus to turn that way. Blue and red skidded around a corner out of an alleyway, transforming before it even came to a complete halt. Optimus Prime closed his fists into a fighting stance facing the con towering above all.

"Megatron," he challenged.

"Prime," Megatron stepped off the building, transforming before he reached the ground into a plane, flying right over Optimus' head. Optimus jumped up, grabbing hold tightly as the con barrel rolled straight through a building. They crashed to the ground, our bot on his back and the titans fought, bickering amongst themselves.

"Cov'r fire fer Opt'mus!" Jazz ordered, pushing himself back into an upright position.

"We got Air Force!" Epps shouted, holding up a laser pointer.

"Here!" I shouted, finally finding my way to help. "I signal them!"

Epps tossed it up to me, I caught, figured out how to work it and aimed for Blackout's back, who was moving towards the titans fighting.

"Target marked, still waiting."

Lennox ran across the street and revved up a motorcycle, a mean looking gun stalled across his chest. _What is that for?.._

The con stopped moving, the sounds of weapon's systems coming online. I turned to see that my laser had traveled to his palm, which he noticed and turned to aim at me.

"Watch out!" Ironhide shouted, blocking the shot that was coming my way, letting off a few of his own.

"Air strikes coming!" Epps shouted as Lennox took off towards the con on the bike.

Sure enough, two planes flew overhead, letting off missiles hitting the con. Lennox turned his bike over, landing on his back and skidding underneath the con. He whipped the gun out, shooting underneath the armor over the chest. The armor glowed a firey red, then exploded into flames. The massive con fell backwards.

"'E's dead," Jazz looked past the black heap and we saw Megatron kick Optimus square in the face, sending him reeling backwards into the street. "Oi, c'ver for Opt'mus!"

"Right, let's go move!" Lennox beckoned the remaining humans to follow him, the three bots not too far behind.

"Joey?" Bee looked at me, eyes wide.

"Yes hun?"

"Optimus has ordered us to push the cube into his chest. He wants to sacrifice himself." If a bot could cry, I'd think Bee was about too.

"Wouldn't that hurt us? He seems like he's the only one who can stop Megatron."

"He is. Megatron is too strong for any one of us to take on. Even if it's together."

I thought real hard for a moment, watching as the air force and weapons on the ground aimed at the towering robot as Optimus laid sprawled out at his feet.

"If the energy would kill Optimus, wouldn't it kill Megaton?"

Bee seemed puzzled at that, then nodded, spirits lifting. "I'll get it into Megsy's chest and save Prime!" He moved to stand up, but didn't get far without his legs.

"Let me do it," I climbed down his arm, waiting for the cube.

"Joey, no! You'll -"

"What get hurt?" I scoffed at him, gesturing to his legs. "I'm a big girl. If I do so successfully I save Optimus Prime, you, all the others, everyone. It'll be worth it.

Bee sighed, handing me the Cube from behind him. I grasped it tightly under my arm, giving Bee one last final smile before I booked it for Megatron.

A blast blew up a car right next to me, knocking me to the ground. Megatron spotted the Cube in my arms, running towards me. I cowered away towards Optimus' feet, the bot knocking his legs out from under him sending him to the ground. I ran towards Optimus' head, the con turning onto his stomach army crawling towards me.

"My Cube!" He shouted at me. "Mine! Allsparkle!"

"Joey," Optimus ordered, looking desperately at me. "Push the Cube into my chest now!"

I glanced at Optimus for half a second. "Your blood won't be on my hands today,"

I rushed forward underneath Megatron, shoving the Cube into his chest, the armor peeling away once it got close enough. Searing heat flooded into my hands as it all but melted in my hands. I pushed through the pain, pushing harder as the con struggled for life.

He pulled away from me, rising to his knees, raking his hands across his chest. He fell on his back, letting a last moan before his eyes faded to nothing.

Behind me, Optimus heaved himself up, circling around Megatron. I cradled my hands to my chest, still feeling the heat there like it hadn't changed. Optimus kneeled down beside me, crouching to my eye level.

"I owe you my life, we are in your debt." He rumbled to me.

Ratchet flashed his lights behind me. I turned to see his holoform just inches away.

"Let me see," he made it a question, holding his hands out to me.

I handed my own over to him, which he gathered gently and looked over carefully, turning them over. They didn't look bad, just hotter than hell.

Ironhide and Optimus lifted Bee together carrying him to where we had gathered, soldiers and all. Jazz weakly leaned against Ratchet's Hummer, smiling at nothing.

"We did it," I smiled at the Doc who was still looking at my hands.

"You did it," he layed my hands down, wrapping me in an awkward hug. "Thank you. Your instincts may have just saved us the war."

I wrapped my arms around him for a minute, glad that everyone was alive. Ratchet pulled away, gave me a stern, grouchy look before his holoform disappeared, transforming underneath Jazz's leaning form.

"Now, let's see what we've got," he almost smiled, kneeling next to Jazz.

"Hey, good job kid," Lennox wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and I nestled in, laying my head on his chest. I watched as my new family gathered their pieces together, humans meeting Autobots, greeting, smiles and laughter echoed the streets that had moments ago filled with chaos.

It was the start of a new beginning, one I couldn't wait for.

(#(&\+ +-$

 **Finally ! :)**

 **Alright, as always read & review. Thank y'all! **

**As for Annabelle 2… I'll start writing it again here in a few more days or so. I think I've been cured, I'll look through the first one then read through the second.**

 **Thank you all !**

 **~OP12**


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh. Shit…"

"Joey?" Lennox reached for me, laying a hand on my shoulder. We were back home, at the hospital that Bee had taken me to meet Optimus at the first time. Until the government found a place for the Autobots and the soldiers, this was the makeshift home. "What is it?"

"It's been four days since I've been home…" I muttered looking at him. "I've missed school, work, .. I can't afford to not have a job right now,"

"Well, maybe we can help ya," he assured. "I have been making a lot of demands with the people… I'm sure the bots would fight to keep ya close."

"I can't ask that of you guys…"

"You freaking saved the world, Joey!" Epps rounded a corner, wrapping my head in his arm. "You ain't gotta ask nuthin'!"

"But he is right," a deep baritone voice stated. Optimus' holoform appears in front of us, a gentle smile on his face. "I wish for you to stay with us,"

"As long as I could help out somehow… I can't just freeload, and I'd like to finish college."

"We'll get you some online classes, Ratchet can help you," Lennox smiled, continuing to tell me all about how he is going to set me up here.

But there was just one thing running through my mind that I was terrified to think about.

 _Jay_.

+$+%( (#%

"'Ere we are, lil' lady," Jazz's holoform smiled, holding the door open for me. "Want me ta accomp'ny ya?"

"No, thank you." I smiled, walking to my door. "I'll just be quick."

He nodded, leaning against … Himself, looking like he was scanning the area.

I laughed at him, turning back to my apartment. _The protective one…_

My door was open.

It was slung limply against the frame, unhinged.

"Jazz….." I called back, fear rippling through me. I was frozen, I couldn't move.

"Joey?" I felt his holoform against me. Leaning into him, I pointed.

"My door is open."

He growled softly, stepping around me. "Stay 'ere," he ordered, pushing against the door.

He slithered in, and I waited where I was, frozen. I couldn't move. Was it the decepticons ? Were they back ? Did they find out where I am? Are they coming after me?

"Cost clear," Jazz poked his head outside the door. "Place is a mess."

"Is it the cons?" I asked, regaining my strength to walk through the door.

He was right, the place was a mess. The table and couches were upturned, cushions shredded. Walking further into my bedroom, my mattress was thrown off the frame, my pillows everywhere, closet completely empty, its contents on the floor.

"There'd be more fire if it was cons."

Realization hit. There was only one person who would do something like this.

"Jazz, can we make one more stop?"

+#(&(#( +%

I knocked softly, backing up slightly waiting for the door to open. There was a giant pit in my stomach, my hands clenching around my shirt, sweat running down my back. Footsteps echoed inside the door, heavy and proud. It opened, and there he stood.

He paused when he saw me, sizing me up. I directed my eyes to his feet, hands folded to my front.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

"I, I'm sorry.." I muttered. "A … A friend needed something… I went to help him, … And .. We got caught in the Mission bombing…"

He paused, looking at me. He reached out, grabbing a hold of my forearm. I weakly let him pull me forward, close to his chest. "With _him_!?" He flung me around against the door, his hands on my biceps pushing me back into the door. "What the hell were you thinking!? You left me for _four days_ so you could _fuck around_ with some other guy!?" He slammed his hand forward, slamming it into the door next to my head. I still glared at his shoes, limp in his arms.

He leaned into me , his demeanor changing. His hand that had crashed next to me, now gently traced my jaw bone, his soft gentle. I almost leaned into it, but stopped myself. I knew better than to move. "You know what this means, right?" He purred, placing feather light kisses on my face. "This means, there's a price to be payed. You're lucky I forgive you."

I stifled a cringe, not wanting to anger him more. I glanced back at Jazz, a part of me praying that the bot would notice the scene unfolding in front of him. But I knew he wouldn't.

" _Jazz," I sighed, laying back more into his seat._

" _Yeah?" His voice came through the radio, his holoform deactivated for the moment._

" _Promise me something."_

" _Fer you b'by? An'thing."_

" _Whatever happens….don't come up to that house."_

 _He hadn't said anything in response for a while, I'm assuming because he was pondering it for a moment. Finally, he heaved a sigh._

" _Promise."_

Jay shoved me into the door frame. Pain soared through my system, my spine connecting hard.

"You think you could abandon Me?" Jay sneered, fingers curling into my skin, leaning into my face.

I looked down at his shoes, being sure not to look up at him again. "I have been offered a great opportunity…" I hesitantly told him, trying to gage his emotions by his muscle tone.

"An opportunity?" He bit at the skin of my neck, folding his body into my own. His teeth hurt, however I knew to not move _to_ much.

"Yes sir," I whimpered, ignoring him the best I could. "If I go and work for the government they'll pay for my college…"

His hand slammed against the door again. The sound echoed in my ear, but I didn't allow myself more than just a flinch. I didn't want to upset him anymore than he already was.

"You're _still_ trying to abandon me?" he hissed, voice barely above a whisper.

"No, baby,.." I whimpered, falling into his embrace. "I just… if I get college paid for, I .. can work less."

"And why does my girl want to work less?" his hand moved from the door, tucking hair that had fallen back behind my ear.

I hesitated. I knew the response he wanted to hear, but it wasn't true. It wasn't true and I was afraid he wouldn't be blinded by his pride and would recognize my lies.

"To spend more time with you,"

He chuckled softly, brushing his lips across my own. "I am glad you haven't left me." he smiled, kissing me again.

"I wouldn't even dream it," I choked out, returning his kiss gently.

"Why don't you come inside darling," he almost demanded, pulling away. "I do have a set of … _punishments_ that are coming your way."

I swallowed hard, trying hard to figure if he was joking or serious. I didn't dare look into his eyes, that would bring me _instant_ disgrace.

"I would love to Jay," I backed away, sensing his displeasure at what was about to come. "But, they need me back at the base. They brought me out here to collect my things, and when I saw that my house had been trashed, I came to you…"

He growled angrily, closing the space between us once again. It was quiet between us as he stared at me, and I kept my breathing patterns as even as I could.

"Fine," he pouted, sending me a pointed look. "Just don't forget to return to me soon. We have a lot to discuss."

I nodded, leaning into his kiss that he placed onto my forehead. "Always,"

I gently shoved past him, back down the steps towards Jazz. He smacked my butt as I walked away, and not in the slightest bit gently. When I turned to face him, he only laughed.

"Only a small sample of what you'll be experiencing when you come back," he winked at me.

I shuddered and continued my trek to Jazz's driver's side door. I opened it, expecting to see his holoform but was surprised when I was meet with nothing. I climbed in, hooking my seatbelt.

It was silent. I reached for the keys, which as soon as I touched them they turned themselves and the car sprang to life. He revved his engines a bit more than was necessary, then proceeded to burn out into the street.

"Jazz!" I complained, looking back to see Jay shaking his head at the car. "I'm going to get in trouble for that!"

"An' whys' that, lil' lady?" he asked. Immediately, I identified anger in his voice. I wasn't sure if it was at me or something else, but whatever it was it sent me into my submissive mode again. He must've sensed it because his holoform onlined in the passenger's seat. His hand rested on my form arm as I had folded my hands in my lap, staring at the scratches on my skin. "Awe, c'mon now," he rested a finger under my chin, raising my eyes to his. "We don' need none o' tha'." I giggled softly when I saw the kindness in his eyes. I leaned my face into his touch, his hands soft. His eyebrows furrowed together, anger flashed through his eyes just for an instant before they returned to his kindness. "Why do yah put up wit' tha'?"

I sighed, his hand falling back down off my face. My eyes traveled to the front, looking out as he drove. "I love him…."

"Tha's no love, darlin'." He assured me. "Love is mush more gentle, more kind." He smiled as I met his eyes again. "My lil' sis deserves bet'tr than tha'."

+$+%( (


End file.
